


iKON convos

by binyunbob



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binyunbob/pseuds/binyunbob
Summary: OMG I found this gem while searching for yunbin. It's iKON members conversation which you can use as a reference or a prompt.I don't know who the creator is, but she's clearly a genius!!Please make a lot of yunbin aus out of this :'(





	iKON convos

**Author's Note:**

> Check It out!

here's the link: http://ikontexts.tumblr.com/  
I just actually found this and I hope you get inspiration from this. It's mostly Double B from what I've seen but I hope you make a lot of YUNBIN based on this.  
Thank you!! I love you fellow iKONICs!!


End file.
